the_hamtramck_music_festivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Band URLS
Repository for Band URLs Baker Streetcar Bar https://www.facebook.com/pages/Baker-Streetcar-Bar/153987931304833 9817 Joseph Campau St Hamtramck, MI 48212-3234 313-873-8296 CONTACT: Rocky 313-268-7942 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ? Inspections - ? ''' Security - Venue provided Sound guy - HMF Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Friday 12:30 Pewter Cub http://pewtercub.bandcamp.com/ 11:30 Six & The Sevens www.sixandthesevens.com 5 members - 11 wristbands 10:30 Bricktown Station http://www.bricktownstation.com 9:30 Bison Machine http://bisonmachine.bandcamp.com 4 members - 9 wristbands Conceived in a single-family wigwam on the far eastern reaches of Detroit and thrust from a dusty basement birth canal Hamtramck, Bison Machine is take-no-prisoners giant sludge-rock. Cleary swaddled in the delta blues, then force-fed Zeppelin and Sabbath, fuzzed-out Bison Machine may damn well blow the front wall out of Baker’s. Saturday 12:30 Oak Bones http://oakbones.bandcamp.com/album/oak-bones 11:30 Jesus Chainsaw Massacre https://soundcloud.com/jesus-chainsaw-massacre 10:30 Characteristics http://characteristics.bandcamp.com 9:30 Barrel Brothers Street Band https://www.facebook.com/barrelbrothersstreetband '''Cafe 1923 http://cafe1923.com/ 2287 Holbrook St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 319-8766 Booker: Matt Luke Little Animal http://facebook.com/littleanimalsounds Divine Comedians http://divinecomedians.bandcamp.com/ Emily Infinity Jessica Wildman http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O8nwBhDwAtg Steve Shaw & Julie Benjamin Julian Paaige http://youtu.be/nGkOFAUbT0A Behind the Times https://m.soundcloud.com/behindthetimes/judgenot Jeffrey Thomas https://jeffreythomas.bandcamp.com/ Alex Kosta http://www.alexkostkamusic.bandcamp.com/ Capo Bar 11625 Joseph Campau St Hamtramck, MI 48212 1(313) 365-1700 The Rotor Phantom Cats Banner and The Hydes Blakdog SICK The Erers Jimmy's Phone OLMS Dj Marcie Bolen Detroit Threads 10238 Joseph Campau Ave '' '''10238 Joseph Campau Ave USMIHamtramck48212' (313) 872-1777'Contact: Mike Friday: Detroit Techno Militia Saturday: Andrew Garcia - Cryovac / Docile Record Release Party Kelly's Bar 2403 Holbrook St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 872-0387 Booker: Dan Carey Venue Contact: Brad 'Kelly's Brad Ruff kellys.hamtramck@facebook.com Isles of ESP https://soundcloud.com/isles-of-esp/sets/isles-of-esp-album Beekeepers http://bzzbzbzzzbzz.bandcamp.com Pthalo Sky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp2kHob7P4Y Estuaries http://estuariesmusic.bandcamp.com/ Johnny Ill Band http://m.soundcloud.com/xrecords/sets/johnnyillband VSTRS https://www.facebook.com/vstrs Caveman Woodman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih7Sy4ewH-M Titties https://tittiesband.bandcamp.com/ Lo & Behold Shells (http://ginkgorecords.bandcamp.com/album/shells-in-a-cloud) Pony Drags Remnose (https://soundcloud.com/remnose) Mother Whale (https://motherwhale.bandcamp.com/) Todd Albright (https://folkbluesnight.bandcamp.com/album/todd-albright) Danny Kroha (https://www.facebook.com/pages/Danny-Kroha-official/200975353285362) Phil Leslie Michael Malis (http://www.michaelmalis.com/) Dave Morrison (https://folkbluesnight.bandcamp.com/album/dave-morrison) La Lac Belle (http://www.laclabellemusic.com/) Midwest Territory Band feat. Rollie Tussing (https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.341791212610207.1073741825.302089489913713&type=1) The Webbs (http://thewebbsdetroit.com/) Detroit 78 Society Dance Party Mars Bar 10001 Joseph Campau Ave, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 974-6575 http://www.marsbardetroit.com/home.html Email: info@marsbardetroit.com Booker: Eugene Strobe Venue Contact: 12:00 Nightmericans 11:00 Big Pink Black 10:00 King Eddie 9:00 Elemental Meaning 12:00 All The Wild Children 11:00 You People 10:00 Sound Logic 9:00 Bobby Electric The Painted Lady Lounge 2930 Jacob St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 874-2991 Booker: Jeff Fournier (734)765 2694 Venue Contact: Andy Dow ' ' 12:45 People's Temple http://peoplestemple.bandcamp.com/ 11:40 Radio Burns https://soundcloud.com/radioburnsdetroit 10:35 Electric Lions Soundwave Experiment http://electriclionsoundwaveexperiment.bandcamp.com/ 9:30 The Q https://www.facebook.com/theqgarage 12:45 Citizen Smile http://citizensmile.bandcamp.com/ 11:40 Eroders http://erodersdetroit.bandcamp.com/ 10:35 Sros Lords https://www.facebook.com/SrosLords 9:30 Bad Indians http://badindians.bandcamp.com/ New Dodge Lounge http://www.newdodgelounge.com/ 8850 Joseph Campau Ave, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 874-5963 Booker: Toni Callwood ''' '''Venue Contact: Toni Callwood Sisters Of Your Sunshine Vapor Palaces Zombie Jesus & the Chocolate Sunshine Band Rogue Satellites Of Mice and Muscians Sleepless Inn The Anonymous Psalm Topher Horn Paycheck's '''http://www.paycheckslounge.com/ '''2932 Caniff Hamtramck, MI 48212 CONTACT: Debbie (810) 542- 0695 18+ Welcome Insurance - submitted Inspections - yes ''' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Festival Committee ''' '''Presented by The Hamtramck Recording Co. '''https://www.facebook.com/hamtownrecords FRIDAY Melvin Davis (45 realese party!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNJ_aSrH63E Spare Parts (Chicago) http://www.sparepartsmusic.com/ Duane The Brand New Dog '''http://duanethebrandnewdog.bandcamp.com/ the DeCamp Sisters '' ''http://www.thedecampsisters.com/ Gang Stalked https://www.facebook.com/GangStalked SATURDAY Botanical Fortress http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk5-Vj7gxo8 With MC Phreddy Wischusin http://www.phreddywischusen.com/ (In between bands) Blacker Magick https://www.facebook.com/pages/BLACKER-MAGICK/132150126858301 The Creepos ' '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFUW62uWRYI Further Adventures Of Fatboy & Jive Turkey ' http://www.reverbnation.com/fatboyandjiveturkey '''P.L.A.V. POST #10 Friday: 12:45 Carjack http://carjack.bandcamp.com/ 11:40 Wasabi Dream http://wasabidream.bandcamp.com/ 10:35 Duende! http://duendetroit.bandcamp.com/album/remnant-of-a-remnant 9:30 Moon Walks http://moonwalks.bandcamp.com/ Saturday: 12:45 Protomartyr https://soundcloud.com/protomartyr 11:40 Frustrations https://soundcloud.com/frustrations 10:35 Deadbeat Beat http://deadbeatbeat.bandcamp.com/ 9:30 Rebel Kind http://rebelkind.bandcamp.com/ Polish Village Cafe Walking Beat http://thewalkingbeat.bandcamp.com/ Eric Villa & The Vista Marias Junk Food Junkies https://soundcloud.com/junk-food-junkies Five Pound Snap http://fivepoundsnap.bandcamp.com/ Karmic Lava https://www.facebook.com/pages/KARMIC-LAVA-/243087579036635 Seritas https://www.facebook.com/seritasband Twine Time https://www.facebook.com/twinetime Eleanora http://eleanora.bandcamp.com/ Rock City Eatery 11411 Joseph Campau Hamtramck, MI 48212 Phone number (248) 633-3072 Booker: Jeff Else friday: 10:00 Languagestain & The Ubiquitous Prose 10:45 Del Brutto 11:30 Double Weirdo 12:15 Marx Marston saturday: 10:00 St. Zita 10:45 Black Flea (Samantha Lewis) 11:30 Big Spirit 12:15 Whatever Seven Brothers Size Queen Pretty Ghouls Blaire Alise & The Bombshells Yum Snakewing Reverend Pink Lightning Rall Tide Small's Thursday Kick off party: Cosmic Light Shapes Atoms & Ease Kickstand Band Pupils http://pupilsdetroit.bandcamp.com/album/the-myth-of-nonexistoclese Saturday: Bars Of Gold Oscillating Fanclub Voyag3r Amino Acids Belterra Whiskey In The Jar Superbomb Odd Hours Sick Smile John From The Moon Vonneguts High Arrow The Loveseats Blue Snaggletooth